OPM: Atd - Fillers
by CrimsonSZ
Summary: Small bits and pieces I felt should not be included in my main story. Reading the fillers is not required to understand the main story. (AKA 'When I'm too lazy to write properly')
1. Filler 1: Tats talks sense into idiots

Note: For these fillers, I will not leave any author's notes, nor will I reply to reviews. My sincerest apologies in advance for any major mistakes I make in the future.

* * *

"But Miss Tatsumaki, what will others think?"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT OTHERS THINK! PUT THE BALDY IN S CLASS!"

A plump old man sat at the desk in front of Tatsumaki. Three trusted members of the Hero association are in charge of ranking civilians that pass the hero exam. He was the one that gave a pass for special cases to be placed into S class, such as if the civilian was known to have done a lot of good in the past, or if an S class recommends them. So why the heck did he place Saitama into C class?

"Miss Tatsumaki, please don't make this any more difficult for me. This man only has a score of 71 points. He barely passed the exam, we can't place him into B class, much less S class!"

"WELL GUESS WHO ELSE BARELY PASSED AND WAS PLACED INTO ANYWHERE FROM C TO A CLASS? THE TANK TOP IDIOTS! PLUS, I'M S CLASS RANK 2, HE'S ONLY RANK 15!"

"But Miss Tatsumaki, Tank top master agreed that he himself will train those he recommended. And besides, most of them are in Class B and C. This man, he is as dumb as a brick to have barely passed the written test, which has proven to be many of the low C Class' crutch. I don't think such a man will survive anywhere above B class!"

"Well what about his physical test? He got a perfect FIFTY! You know who else got a perfect 50 on that test? ALL THE S CLASSES AND ONLY THE TOP 3 IN CLASS A!

"Th-that is true, but he could've cheated! Isn't it suspicious that he broke ALL of our recor-woh, whoa! MISS TATSUMAKI?!"

The old man was now floating in the air and was just about ready to piss his pants. He had angered the great Tornado of Terror, and everyone in the association knew that is never a good thing.

"Are you implying that I, Tatsumaki, would bring in someone who may be a potential cheater, and proceed to recommend him? Not only that, you think I would waste my time talking to you and trying to get him out of the weaklings corner if he were not up to par? Or did you perhaps think of me as one of you idiots, WHO CAN'T TELL TALENT FROM FRAUD?!"

"N-NO MISS TATSUMAKI! I WOULD NEVER!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU OLD IDIOT! PUT HIM IN S CLASS!"

"YE-YES MISS TATSUMAKI! FORGIVE ME MISS TATSUMAKI!"

"And remind all the idiots that work here, that the next person who doubts me, GETS TO KNOW WHAT BEING FLUNG INTO THE SUN FEELS LIKE!"


	2. Filler 2: Cracked-His-Nuts Conic?

As Saitama walked home, he noticed a lot of the civilians were staring at his bald head. While he is quite used to this, the civilians now had a look of terror, instead of amusement, much to his confusion. Unbeknownst to him, a group of terrorists, known as the Paradisers, was reported to be near his the city he was in. The terrorist group all had shaven heads, thus the public was warned to be wary of any bald men.

 _"There! That's him!"_

"Eh?" Saitama turned to see a woman pointing at him, with some guy in a yellow and black tanktop beside her.

"So, one of the terrorists got lost from the group, huh?" The guy in the tank top stepped, trying to intimidate Saitama. Obviously, it wasn't working, though he believed otherwise.

"Terrorist?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Even without the suit, your shiny head gives it all away."

 _"Is that Tank top tiger?"_

 _"Oh my god, it is!"_

 _"We're saved!"_

Tank top tiger, as he is apparently called, had a smug smile.

"Heh, even if you're a C class, just being in the top 10 gets you recognised. Well then, terrorist, why don't you help raise my rank, hmm?"

Saitama only stared at T-T-T, completely unmoving, as he internally debated over ramen or udon.

"Heh, did I scare you so much you're unable to move? Very well. I, the hero Tank top Tiger, will relieve the public of your terror!"

T-T-T punched Saitama in the face, yet the baldy remained still. In fact, it looked like that punch hurt T-T-T more than it did Saitama.

"Argh! So you have a forcefield huh? I won't let that stop me!" T-T-T tried to maintain his face with lies, knowing full well his punch made contact. As he launched another punch, something was sent flying his way, knocking him unconscious.

"Huh?" Hearing an explosion, Saitama snapped out of his thoughts, only to find the guy in a tank top on the ground unconscious, with what looks to be gunpowder on his face.

"You! Where did hammerhead go?"

Saitama turned to face some guy with a ponytail, a really tight purple and black suit, with swords and shurikens on his belt. He for some reason looked like a female. A cross dresser perhaps.

"What, the shark?"

"Don't play dumb with me." The feminine guy disappeared before reappearing behind Saitama, who turned, catching the sword before it hit his eye and shattering it, shocking the cross dresser, who jumped back a few feet.

"So, you're faster than those idiots."

"Hey, can you explain to me what's going on?"

"Hm, there is a terrorist group known as the Paradisers who went after my boss. I assassinated most of them, but their leader ran away. All of them had shaved heads, like you."

"Wh-what." Saitama's face was now a mix of anger and shock.

 _ **"But that's-they stole-"**_

"MY LOOK!" The bald hero exclaimed, confusing the ponytail guy in front of him.

"Oi, I don't care if you aren't a terrorist, but you were able to read my attack. I cannot allow you to live." The guy started to dash around Saitama at speeds that made him almost invisible to everyone watching, except Saitama of course. The bald hero was only worried about the Paradisers.

"Hey dude, I can tell from your innocent smile you just wanna try your moves on me, but can we do this some other day? I gotta stop this hamerhead guy from ruining my image." The bald hero turned to face the ninja, who had a smile rivalling the Grinch plastered on his face.

The cross dresser started moving even faster, bragging to Saitama about his, compared to the baldy, unimpressive speed, to which Saitama only looked him in the eye, reading his moves once again, and asking.

"Can I go now?"

The feminine guy was even more shocked and, with his ego hurt, decided to finish Saitama off.

"Take this bastard! Wind blade kick!"

Right before he could hit Saitama, the baldy moved back, and raised his fist, showing the cross dresser he was defeated.

"Checkmate." Unfortunately, Saitama failed to take into account the guy's momentum, so... The crunching of the cross dresser's assets could be heard by everyone watching, all of them cringing in pain. Poor guy.

"Oh! Sorry! That wasn't on purpose! I wanted to stop but your momentum carried your..."

 **This scene has been censored from being described, for no one should ever have to know the face of a man whose peanuts have just been cracked, much less have it described. We now cut to the feminine guy, which, by the way, made it even more uncomfortable for Saitama, quivering in pain.**

"I have worked every job, from a simple bodyguard to an assassin of mob bosses, I am Speed-O-Sound Sonic! I shall be putting my work on hold so that I may dedicate myself to training until I can beat you. Tell me your name!"

"It's Saitama." The baldy was very unamused by the experience of another man's coconuts on his fist. The fact that the guy looked suspiciously like a woman made it even worse. Boy, hearing about the bald terrorists and then having this happen to him sure ruined his day.

"Saitama! The next time we meet, it will be your demise!"

"Okay."

"I, Speed-O-Sound Sonic, the ultimate ninja, will be your death!"

"Train hard." Saitama put on the best motivational face he could and brought up his fist. He just hopes this guy doesn't try and fight him near civilians the next time, one set of public eyes witnessing him touching another man's organs was more than enough.

The ninja guy jumped off, leaving Saitama to find Hammerhead. He eventually did, destroying the guy's armour and letting him off after he promised not to be evil anymore. What a weird day.


	3. Filler 3: Naming Convention

Silver Fang, aka Bang, master of the 'Flowing Water Crushing Rock' fist, S class Rank 3 hero glanced over the screen once more.

"So, let me just clarify one more time." Bang twirled his moustache as Doctor Genus and the association member waited in anticipation. "I am to take care of, and teach your... actually, how do I address them?"

"Ah, this one here," Doctor Genus pointed to the largest of his creations, "is Carnage Kabuto. The lion is Beast King, the gorilla is Armoured Gorilla, the Mosquito is-"

"First things first, they need new names." Bang put his hand up to interrupt the scientist.

"Ah?"

"I figured you'd say that Silver Fang-sama. I've already come up with names for the hybrids." The association member passed a piece of paper for the old hero. "Oh, and the higher ups have decided to make them heroes since we're in need of some quality, so do try to guide them sir."

Bang simply hummed in content as he read the given names. "Very well. I shall do my best. Have some custom uniforms made for them, will you Robusuta?"

"Yes sir."

"Ah, one more thing Silver Fang," Doctor Genus handed a folder to the hero. "You should be careful with Mosquito Girl."

"Hm? Why is that?" Bang opened up the folder, revealing photos of a certain slap.

"I do believe she has been scarred by this man, and as you are acquainted with him, I feel it is necessary you know such." Genus flipped his hair out of the way. "And besides, I have yet to confirm if her new form will control her... instincts."

The old hero nodded. "I see. Thank you for informing me. If there is nothing else, I shall be off." With that, Bang walked off, grinning with glee about his new disciples.

"So... why are you named after a marine crustacean?" Genus asked the association member.

"Oh, it's a crazy story, like me." The member smirked.


	4. Filler 4: Teachers in more than one way

As she wiped another dirty plate, Mutsuko's mind went back to just a while ago as she stared at a certain bald, sitting down on the dojo floor, reading a manga without a care in the world.

Truth be told, she still couldn't understand how this simple action alone took most of her fear and slapped it right out. Considering the fact that she was utterly destroyed by the hero, and the fact that she remembered exactly how it went. The sudden force on her cheek, the pain being shot through her body as she hit the side of a building, literally exploding. Whilst she was in her strongest form, no less.

She let out a sigh as she grabbed another plate, when the calming footsteps she had gotten used to came from behind her.

"Mutsuko-chan, may I speak with you?"

"Sure Shishou."

The old hero chuckled. "Honestly, why do you all insist on calling me that? Even Saitama-kun just calls me Bang or old man."

Mutsuko shrugged her shoulders. "We told you Shishou, it's because you taught us how to properly act in this society. Without you, we'd still be clueless, reformed or not."

"Ah, you seem comfortable speaking about him. That is good." The old hero walked towards the plate rack, grabbing one to wash.

Mutsuko was silent. Thinking, Bang could tell. "I wanted to ask you something Shishou."

"Go on." said Bang as he wiped a plate dry.

"How does... how did Saitama do that?"

"Hm?"

"He... confuses me. Despite fearing him, I somehow mistook his footsteps for yours. I mean, I explained when you asked me if I was okay with a male sneaking up on you, what with how I, you know, died, that your movement was very distinct and kinda calmed me. Not only that, he managed to calm me down just by... sitting. And reading. I just... I don't understand how somehow I fear so much, someone who literally killed me, could so quickly make me forget said fear."

Bang let out a small chuckle as he patted the much taller girl's back reassuringly. "I honestly can't explain it, but Saitama-kun seems to radiate a certain aura. He has the ability to make people around him feel comfortable, as if he was their long time friend, even a sibling." Bang recalled how his first proper meeting with the bald went. It was relaxing to say the least. And for him to be comfortable talking about his granddaughter's past around him... "If I were to make a guess, him sitting down made you see just how normal he was, and the thought immediately put to rest your fears, even if you weren't aware of it at the time."

Mutsuko hummed as she thought about the old hero's words. **_"He's kinda right... Saitama really isn't so bad when you get to know him."_** She recalled how he even managed to make her giggle when he reacted to Atomu asking how he went bald, the blunt gorilla not taking into account how sensitive a topic it might have been.

"Oh! You wanted to talk to me about something Shishou?"

Bang shook his head, smiling gently. "I just wanted to know how much your condition has improved, though it's obvious I got my answer."

"...Say, Shishou?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Saitama would mind if we invited him over sometimes? You know, make friends with him and such."

"Oh? Why so sudden?"

"I figured I should stop being afraid of someone you consider a friend sooner than later."

"Ah, dumping your Shishou to get a new one already, Mutsuko-chan?"

"N-no! Definitely not, Bang Shishou! You're the best Shishou we could have, nothing can change that!"

"I'm just 'messing' with you Mutsuko-chan. You got so red I thought you went into outbreak mode."

"Shishou!"


	5. Filler 5: I used to be a hero like you

The Bearded Worker, Shouta Yamamoto sighed as he sipped his drink. The day was a tiring one to say the least, with the huge amount of paperwork he had to deal with, what with Doctor Genus, once the most wanted man now a fellow employee. He glanced again at his phone, brimming with notifications of coworkers. Some were happy with this new development, some weren't. Most were really just concerned. He shook his head when his phone rang. He picked it up as he stared at the file in front of him.

"Yes Mr Agoni?"

"How's the paperwork going Shouta?"

"Haigh, just fine sir."

"Come now, I've told you before to dispense with the formalities."

"Sorry si-Mr Agoni."

"Anyway, I thought I should let you know that Genus will require a budget. Do you think you're up for estimating the amount he should require say, by the next three days?"

"That... should be fine."

"Thank you. On another note, what do you think of this Saitama character?"

"Him? Interesting to say the least. I have to say, I've not had this much faith since Mumen Rider."

A chuckle came from the Founder of the association, causing Shouta to inwardly sigh.

"Honestly Shouta, you say it like you yourself weren't once a respectable hero."

"Not this again, Mr Agoni. I've told you, that life is long behind me."

"Shame really. You would've made a great hero." The old man sighed. "Speaking of heroes, any word from Blast?"

"No sir-ah, Mr Agoni."

"The man who saved my son?"

"None either."

Agoni sighed again, a lot more disappointed. "Honestly, it's been three years. How hard can it be to find this man? It's almost as if he vanished."

Shouta smiled a little bit, recalling how the founder's grandson said he looked a lot like the man behind the reason the association exists. "Yea. Who knows, maybe he grew a beard and is running around as the second Shouta."

A small laugh came from Agoni. "It's too bad you don't have a son, Shouta. Why, I'd hardly be surprised if this man was a cause of one of your one night stands in your earlier years. I mean, what are the chances of a man with similar hair and eyes wanting to be a hero just like you once did?"

"Mr Agoni, please. My wife has yet to stop teasing me about that. I don't want you to be in on it too."

"Haha, alright alright. I'll leave you to your break Shouta. Do try and remember not to finish our alcohol again, will you you drunkard?"

Shouta smirked. "Can't be a drunkard if I can't get drunk. You still owe me a rematch by the way."

"Another time Shouta. Another time." A beep sounded as the call was ended.

Shouta chuckled to himself as he looked through the file one more time. _**"Saitama... Perhaps you'll be the hero the younger me always looked up to, to become."**_ He plopped his empty cup back on the table as he exited the room. **_"Now then, Maths. Genus you old coot, you'll be the death of me."_**


End file.
